Masquerade
by N.V.9
Summary: What would you say if the person you knew wasn't who they said they were? What would you say if a loved one died but in reality only switched their identity?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

When the world needs a savior, there is only one group that can save them. Only one that can infiltrate the untouchables. Only one that could become one with the enemy.

Masquerade.

The Masquerade's were humans both old and young that took on names and faces of so many characters that their own identities became just another identity.

No one knew who was part of this group of people. Even those part of this, knew nothing of another. All of their lives were kept separate. On every mission they worked on, they could be working along with another of their kind and never even know.

No one spoke of their identities. It was a top secret that they all took to their death. To the agency, itself, they were a letter with a single number.

_Z_ was the best letter to have. _A_ was the newest. Your letter changed with the skill you possessed. If you were hurt on a mission you lost your letter. Same was said for a number.

No one knew how long they would be in their fake identity. It could be a day, week, year, or a lifetime mission.

Many times agents were left in their fake identities so long that they forgot who they were before, but when it came time to change one identity for another, they moved on. Their old life killed in some horrific death or simply gone, vanishing without a trace.

Just as quickly as their old life died their new one would begin. So it was really no surprise that so many Masquerade agents chose to forget their true name.

A lot of these agents even forgot their ages. It was usually their age went before their real name.

Yet in all of this, one person knew who every one of these people were. She had the true names and ages of every agent under her rule. She remembered them long after when they even forgot who they were.

She held ultimate power over the world, but like the agents, she was as secretive as they were. No one knew where she was or who she was. They just knew that as soon as they got her call, it was time to move on, for she was the only one that decided when a mission ended. She decided where they would go, the only thing her agents decided was on how the mission was taken care of.

There was one thing they did know about their mysterious leader. Everyone part of the agency new her title. Everyone referred to her as the Hokage.

{ : : - : : }

Right now the Hokage sat at her desk, that was completely empty save for a phone and two folders.

Without a second thought she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Oui." a male softly answered on the second ring.

"X-5."  
"Hokage." He answered losing the accent and any trace of emotion.

"You will die tonight at 8:03 pm."

"Very well."

"You will start your next mission tomorrow."

"Yes Hokage."

"Good-bye X-5."

"Good-bye Hokage."

She gently placed the phone on it's cradle and looked once more at the files on her desk.

Tonight a twenty four year old with a lover would cease to exist in a fatal explosion. Tomorrow a sixteen year old would open his eyes for the first time.

She went on to read the mission she had created for him. Closing the file she opened the second one.

Again she picked up the phone and waited.

"Si?" a voice answered annoyed.

"X-9"

"Hokage." again the voice on the other end went dead of anything human.

"You will die tonight at 11:43 pm."

"Of course."

"You will start your next mission tomorrow."

"I understand."

"Good-bye X-9."

"Good-bye Hokage."

Once again she put the phone down and leaned back in her chair. X-9 was a married man with a son. Swirling her chair around to face the window she sat in silence. Yet another life would pass away. It was funny really. Her agents lived fake lives and created fake families. When it was time to move on they destroyed the ones they would leave behind. Many of which would never look back. She knew her agency ruined the lives of the fake agents families but in the end it had to be done. The world was at stake. A few broken hearts were worth a millions lives saved.

She wondered briefly if either agent would look back on this life and regret what they lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled across the classroom, "Rematch!"

With a bored glance, Sasuke looked toward the grinning blonde with bright blue eyes. Two years ago Naruto transfered to the school, filled with the energy that hadn't won many over at first. From the first day Naruto had went out of his way to prove himself to everyone that he was the best and why he was the best. He soon gained the titles of 'that pain in the ass' or 'that damn annoying kid'. It changed from one to the other. Naruto didn't mind the titles, he liked any type of attention be it good or bad. As long as someone was looking at him he was okay.

The only thing that stayed the same was that everyone eventually liked him, and it didn't hurt that Naruto was a good looking teen, gaining quite a few hopeful glances from both genders.

"No."

"Aw, Sasuke come on, this time I plan to beat you... Or are you afraid?" Naruto smirked, resting his elbows on his desk top. "Is the little baby afraid?"

"Hn." was the only response to leave his mouth. Naruto was an idiot, a hot idiot but still an idiot. If Sasuke was into that type he'd have gone for the blonde. Or maybe he would have to get in line. Heck the moron, much to Sasuke's relief, had taken half of his fan girls away and not to mention the even more annoying fan boys. With looks like they had, they couldn't really go anywhere without anyone wanting to take their picture.

"Chicken!" Naruto yelled, earning laughs from his most devoted fanboys Sai, another student that transferered this year, and Haku. Sasuke hated Sai with a passion, mostly because Sai always seemed to be where Sasuke didn't want him, which was in his presence. He didn't mind Haku, he was actually pretty cool, minus the blushing and giggling when Naruto was around.

"As if you could beat me. Idiot you have lost against me since the first day you've challenged me to a game of basketball." Sasuke smirked as half the class laughed and waited for Naruto's response.

"Have I?" The way Naruto said it, made Sasuke stare along with the rest of the class. It was a look that said he knew more then he was letting on, and Sasuke hated it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, confused. Sometimes he wondered if there was really more to the blonde but then he'd open his mouth and Sasuke would just roll his eyes.

"Rematch." Naruto insisted, "Three out of five."

"Whatever." Sasuke gave in just as their teacher walked in. There was no point in carrying this on longer then it had to go. Naruto would just pester him until he gave up.

"Alright class, as you all know today is going to be my last day here," Izumo sensei said waving the kids off when they started to disagree. "But not to worry tomorrow you will be getting a new teacher who is going to be just as great as I am."

"Fat chance!" Kiba yelled causing many to agree.

"Now guys-"

"Izumo-sensei, who's the new teacher?" Naruto's voice rang over the crowd.

"Well his name is Kotetsu Hagane. That's as much as I know." Izumo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you leaving anyways?" Kiba asked.

"It's time for a change." Izumo smiled. "But enough of that, it's time for today's lesson."

"But you're leaving! Shouldn't we have a party or something?" Naruto asked slamming his hand against the desk and making everyone jump.

"No. Now if you do that again you are going to detention."

"Hmph." Naruto pouted looking away and crossing his arms.

"That's what I though. Okay open your books to page 165."

{ : : - : : }

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he bounced the ball. All around them were students goofing off or sitting around. Their PE teacher could care less. So long as he got to smoke and no one bothered him, they'd all get an A.

"Hn." Sasuke said taking the ball. "Let's start so I can relax for the rest of the day."  
"Fine, ladies first." Naruto laughed moving out of the way. Shooting a glare at the blonde, Sasuke turned back to the basket and threw the ball.

"1 for me. Your turn."

Taking the ball Naruto moved to take Sasuke's place. "1 and 1."

With a smirk, Sasuke moved farther back and toward the right. "2-1."

"That'll be easy to do." Naruto grinned and took the shot.

"Do this one then." Sasuke said moving to the half way line. Just as he was about to shoot, the door slammed open making everyone jump and turn toward two people walking in. One was their President of the school, Neji, and another was an unknown. Everyone watched as Neji lead the red head over to Asuma.

"Who's the new kid?" Naruto asked moving to his side.

"How do you expect me to know?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"Because you Uchihas know everything." Naruto laughed. "Heck I can't eat a chip at your house without your brother calling my name and telling me not to eat his chips. Don't know why he has to have his own."

"It's his thing." Sasuke replied.

"Everyone!" Asuma yelled as Neji left, "This is Gaara, he's new this year, be nice. Gaara go mingle."

With a glare in place Gaara made his way toward Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Gaara, I'm Naruto, this bastard is Sasuke. Stay away from him because you might get bastard syndrom." Naruto grinned holding out his hand.

Without glancing at Naruto's hand, Gaara walked past them and took a seat on the bleachers.

"Yo! Asshole you're supposed to shake it!" Naruto glared stomping over to the red head.

"Go away." Gaara said.

"Not until you apologize for being an ass!" Naruto yelled.

Shaking his head, Sasuke went to stop his idiot friend before he got himself killed. Couldn't Naruto go one day without feeling insulted and demanding an apology? "Naruto enough, he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Why not? I'm trying to be nice." Naruto argued glaring at Gaara, "Dude, what is your problem? I'm trying to give you a warm-"

"I don't want anything from you." Gaara glared standing to move past them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Gaara's arm and turning the red head to face him. "You can't just up and walk of- Fuck!" Naruto yelled as Gaara's fist met his nose.

With a glare Sasuke pushed the red head back and stood between him and Naruto. "Back off." He snarled.

"Hmph." Gaara shrugged coldly before walking off. Sasuke watched him leave the now silent gym. Turning to Naruto to see if he was okay he blinked in surprise to find his once cursing blonde, watching the door Gaara had left through in complete silence, with blood dripping down his face.

{ : : - : : }

"It seems X-9 has already made contact." the Hokage said pleased. "X-5 has already been there for some time though, I wonder what they'll do when they meet?" Not that it would matter, but the way they were going about things would be interesting when they collided.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto was quiet for the rest of the day and frankly it was freaking Sasuke out. Naruto didn't know the meaning of quiet. He was loud and demanding from the second he opened his eyes. Naruto being quiet was starting to scare the whole school.

"Idiot, you good?" Sasuke asked the blonde as they walked to their next class. Only one more and they'd be out for the day only to go to baseball practice.

Naruto nodded but said nothing. He was still pissed by that pussy punch from the red head. If he saw him again, he'd learn why no one picked fights with him. He may have been loud, fun, and sometimes annoying, but he was a good fighter. He had to be since he was alone from what seemed like forever.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked him, watching him from the corner of his eyes.  
Nodding again, Naruto opened the door to their next class and waited for Sasuke to go in before following him. When people called his name to say hello, he gave them a tight smile but otherwise ignored them.

"What's up with Naruto?" Kiba asked Sasuke once they sat down. Both teens turned to look at the distracted blonde. Not even Sakura's constant yapping could get him to answer her. That was freaky. Naruto went out of his to annoy the girl. Since the day he arrived, he found it amusing to crack jokes about her obsession with Sasuke. Even going so far as to make funny but very embarrassing cracks about their nonexistant relationship, pissing Sakura off to no end.

"Been like that since the new guy punched him." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, I'm here." Kakashi sensei said for the first time showing up on time. Everyone turned to Naruto to make some kind of remark but the blonde was still completely out of it. After a small silence, Kakashi went on, "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our newest student, everyone welcome Gaara Sabaku."

At the sound of the red head's name, Naruto turned narrowed eyes toward the door. His face showing his anger at the glaring teen.

"Why, um, why don't you introduce yourself." Kakashi said trying to break through the tension.

"No." Gaara said moving to an empty seat in the front of the class room.

"Bastard." Naruto said loud enough for the red head to hear.

"Should the pot call the kettle black?" Gaara smirked turning to face Naruto. "I heard you are unwanted by even your own parents."

"Fuck you!" Naruto snarled jumping out of his seat as he tried to push Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke cursed Naruto's strenght as he struggled to hold on to him. Even Kiba was huffing as he tried to push the blonde back. What was it about this red head that made Naruto do this? This wasn't Naruto. This was a complete stranger.

"Hn." Gaara said.

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted. "Sit down!"

"Fu-"  
"Uzumaki if you don't sit down this second, you will get detention for the rest of the year." by the tone of Kakashi's voice, everyone knew he meant every word. It wasn't every day the lazy teacher sounded like this and when he did, people listened.

The class watched in stunned silence as Naruto fought with himself. No one had ever seen the blonde so riled up like this. What was up with him?

"Sit down Naruto." Sasuke said trying to force the stiff form to do as told. "If you get any more detentions you'll get kicked off the team."

"We need you, man." Kiba said running a calming hand down Naruto's arm.

Narrowing his eyes at Gaara, Naruto slowly let them push him down. With his eyes he told Gaara, that it wasn't over.

"Now that that's settled," Kakashi said feeling in the silence. "Let's get to today's assignment."

As everyone opened their books and began to do the work, Naruto and Gaara continued to glare at one another. When class ended, everyone left the room as quickly as possible, whispering amongst themselves about Naruto.

"Come on." Sasuke ordered his best friend. "Let go of the desk our you'll break it."

With a growl, Naruto unclenced his hands and stood up. Gathering his things he slowly made his way out of the class.

"Naruto may I speak to you for a moment?" Kakashi called, stopping the blonde in the hallway. "Sasuke you may go, Naruto will catch up with you."

After a small hestation, Sasuke nodded and told Naruto he'd see him at practice before taking off.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto bit out trying to calm himself. This anger only needed an outlet and he rather it was released on the new guy and not one of his favorite teachers.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Kakashi motioned for him to take a seat.  
"Nothing. What could be wrong? Everything is perfect." Naruto forced a smile.

"So wanting to beat up the new guy is perfect?"

"Fucker punched me in the nose." Naruto snarled.

"Language, Uzumaki." Kakashi warned.

"Whatever. Can I go or are you going to give me detention? Cause if you are, I need to go tell the coach I'm off the team." Naruto stood and placed his bag over his shoulder.

"Go, just promise me you'll stay away from Gaara." Kakashi sighed and watched as Naruto walked out of his class. He had a feeling Gaara and Naruto were only beginning.

{ : : - : : }

At practice, Naruto was chewed out for his behavior in class. Hayate didn't care what the reason was or who started it. After a humiliating lecture, Naruto was forced to run around the practice field four times, do fifty push ups and situps after each circle, then after that he was pushed to his limits as he finally got to join the team. Once that was all done he was forced to gather everything up and put it away as the team was sent to the locker room to shower.

When the last bat was picked up and the last ball was put away, Naruto made his way tiredly toward the locker room only to stop as his eyes met Gaara's watchful ones.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto demanded.

Smirking Gaara said nothing.

"Get the fuck out of my face. I'm not getting kicked off the team for your stupid ass." Naruto glared walking passed Gaara only to stop when the red head caught his arm. Before Naruto could stop himself, his fist hit Gaara square in the jaw.

Rubbing his jaw, Gaara lifted his head to look at Naruto with narrowed eyes before he tackled the blonde to the floor.

{ : : - : : }

Sasuke stood by the locker door, already showered, and waited for Naruto to come. The field wasn't that messy so why was Naruto taking so long?  
"Not here yet?" Kiba asked, his hair still dripping with water. Behind him Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji came out.

"No." Sasuke answered. "I'm going to go see what's taking him."

"We'll come to." Shikamaru said having a feeling they were needed.

Rounding the corner of the locker room, they pushed opened the door and stepped outside. With a few more steps they passed the schools sheds and spotted Naruto.

"What's Gaara doing out there?" Neji asked confused as Sasuke picked up his speed.

"Who knows, but that isn't good." Kiba answered and then cursed as Naruto punched the red head.

Running full out, the five of them called for Naruto to stop. When they got close enough, Neji and Shino grabbed on to Gaara and tried to pull him away as Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba grabbed on to Naruto.  
"Let go!" Naruto snarled pushing them off and going for Gaara again.

With a curse, Neji and Shino went down with the red head.

"Get him!" Shino yelled, trying to push Naruto off as he and Neji still held on to Gaara.

"Naruto knock it off!" Sasuke shouted jumping on the blonde's back. "Stop!"

Kiba and Shikamaru each grabbed one of his arms and pulled back.

"Stop!" Sasuke said as they held the struggling blonde on the floor. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's chest as he knelt behind him and whispered in his ear to calm down.

"Let go." Gaara commanded calmly as he stood between Neji and Shino. "I'm not going to fight him."

"Could have fuckin' fooled me!" Kiba snapped still holding on to Naruto's panting form. "Come on man just relax, he's not worth it."

"I promise." Gaara smirked.

"Fuck you!" Naruto glared giving up on getting his arms free and Sasuke off of him. "Get the fuck out of my face!"

"Of course." Gaara bowed his head before turning. "We'll talk later."

"Fuck that!" Naruto shouted but Gaara just ignored him.

"What happened? Why was he here?" Shikamaru asked sitting beside Naruto's angry form and huffing from the unwanted exercise.  
"How the fuck should I know? He just came out of no where and shit happened." Naruto snapped and shook Kiba off of him, yet made no move to remove Sasuke.

"Naruto, I've never seen you so worked up over someone." Neji stated watching Gaara disappear.

"Even when you got into fights, you've never been like this." Shino added.

"It's him." Naruto glared and rubbed a hand over his bloody face. "Fucker busted my lip." he flinched.

"That's not all he did." Kiba said. "Looks like your going to get a second black eye and you have a cut on your eyebrow."

"He still looked worse." Neji pointed out. "Busted lip, on top and bottom, on both sides. Both eyes looked swollen, and blood was running down his head. I'm going to need a shower."

"Your knuckles are bleeding." Sasuke frowned down at Naruto's fisted hands. "Did he get you anywhere else?"

"Not sure." Naruto answered honestly as he shook Sasuke off of him and stood. "No one else saw that right?"

"Beside us, no." Kiba answered. "Unless Red opens his mouth, you're in the clear."

"Of course if you look at both of you, people are bound to figure it out." Neji pointed out.

"Won't do anything if no one says anything." Kiba shot back.

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said moving passed them and limping to the lockers. His side was beginning to kill him.

{ : : - : : }

The Hokage, frowned at the report she just recieved. It seems X-9 was playing up to his part a little too well. That was good but at the same time not. How was he expecting to move forward if he was pissing off the target? Giving him a call was out of question. No one heard from her unless they were being reassigned. With a frown in place she decided this was going to need a little more help. Picking up her phone she made another call.

"Yeah?" someone answered with amusment in their voice.

"Y-7."  
"Hokage."

"You are being activated."

"Of course." the man said.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye Hokage." he replied before hanging up.

Sitting back she steepled her fingers and began to think. With three agents now, unknowingly, working on the same case, this assignment should be easily taken care of. Yet she had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to work out as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto raided Sasuke's fridge for anything that looked appealing. So far everything wasn't up to the standards he had today. He didn't want the pop or the junk food. He didn't want the healthy shit or the sour smelling milk that was supposed to be good for you. He wasn't sure what he wanted in this fridge.

"Nothing is evolving to anything else, Uzumaki," Itachi said from behind him as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich. "What you see will not change."

"Whatever." Naruto snapped, closing the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water. "Can you tell Sasuke I'll talk to him later. I have..." without finishing, the blonde grabbed his bag from the counter and seconds later, Itachi heard the front door open and close.

With confusion clearly on his face, Itachi turned when Sasuke came back into the kitchen wearing jersey shorts and a plain black t-shirt, his feet only clad in socks. "Where's Naruto?" he frowned as he looked around.

"He left." Itachi said, "What's up with him? He didn't argue with me." Which was weird, because though Itachi was fond of Naruto, and Naruto of him, they enjoyed arguing about everything. Their arguments could be as stupid as what color shade of blue something was. They picked arguments out of nowhere and entertained everyone else as they went at it.

"He got in a fight with the new kid at school." Sasuke sighed as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice. "For some reason Naruto wants to beat his face in."

"Who is he?" Itachi demanded. If anyone was messing with Naruto, he'd take care of him.

"His name is Gaara, and no Itachi, you are not getting involved. You'll just make it worse."

"Hn. Tell me what happened." Itachi grumbled knowing Sasuke was right.

"Gaara came into gym today, he was an ass, Naruto being Naruto did what only Naruto would do and then Gaara punched him. Then in another class, they had a few words and Kiba and I had trouble keeping Naruto in his seat. After practice, Gaara showed up, while the team was in the showers, and he and Naruto got into it. It took Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and me to separate them.

"Separate who?" Someone called as they walked in and took Itachi's sandwich.

"I was going to eat that," Itachi told his blonde friend.

"And I suppose you were going to drink this too?" another person asked as they took Itachi's pop.

"Yes, in fact I was, Hidan." Itachi glared as the other only smirked and took a big gulp.

"You didn't answer me," Deidara pouted, taking the lettuce out and then chowing down. Anything green was just not healthy. Green reminded him of mold and that just made him want to barf to think that he could be eating mold.

"Naruto and Gaara."

"Who's Gaara?" Hidan asked as Itachi went to get another pop and start making another sandwich.

"The new kid that got into it with Naruto."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know. Those two just want to kill eachother." Sasuke said. "Since Naruto's gone, I'm going to go start on homework. Later."

When he was gone, Deidara handed the rest of the sandwich to Hidan to finish. He wasn't in the mood for a sandwich anyway. "Naruto wants to kill someone? That's very rare. Most of the time he wants to kill you for getting after him because he ate your chips."

"I know," Itachi answered as he once again put the finishing touches on his new sandwich and took a quick bite.

"Hmmm, anyway, there's a bonfire happening tonight. Sasori said it's in the field two towns over." Hidan said, changing the subject.  
"Might as well have some fun. We'll drag Naruto to it." Deidara grinned. "We'll have him back to normal in no time."

"Fine, I'll let Sasuke know. We'll meet you guys there." Itachi said.

"Cool, okay I need to go do some things, see you there. Hidan drive me to the store. I need a donut."

{ : : - : : }

"I don't want to be here. I have homework." Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he followed Sasuke and Itachi through th maze of cars.

"Since when do you care about homework?" Itachi smirked. "Last I checked you turn in everything half assed."

"What the hell does that even me? Half assed? Who was the idiot that started that?" Naruto demanded as, much to Sasuke's relief, began an arguement with his brother. Who knew he'd come to wish for Itachi and Naruto to argue. Deciding that everything was okay, and that he really didn't care on how they went from half assed to why the moon did or didn't look yellow, Sasuke tuned them out and lead the idiots toward the flame he saw in the distance.

Five minutes later he found Kiba and Shikamaru eating chips and Shino breaking a stick to pieces smaller then an inch. He knew Neji was in there somewhere, his car was parked in the cluster of cars, but he just couldn't see him.

Looking around he spotted other people from all the local schools. He found Hidan doing a keg stand and Deidara cheering him on. He saw a few of Itachi's other friends, but they were doing nothing exciting so he skimmed over them.

"Naruto, I swear to god if you don't agree with me I'm throwing you in the damn bonfire!" Itachi growled.

"Milk is disgusting by itself. It belongs with cereal!" Naruto argued.

"It doesn't always have to be in a bowl with anything." Itachi stated.

"Who in their right mind would drink it out of a cup with nothing!" Naruto said.

"Milk is pretty good by itself." Deidara answered as he came to their side without Hidan, who was busy puking his guts out by the keg. "It's the green shit that makes me puke."

"Green is a bad color." Naruto agreed. "Everything green, that's edible, is usally molded. How can you tell if something green is molded? For all I know I can be eating rotten cucumbers!"

"I know!" Deidara agreed.  
"There is nothing wrong with green! Mold-" Itachi said turning on the other blonde.

"Is green, with fuzzy stuff." Deidara cut him off. "I do not want to be showing down on a apple and find out I bit into mold."

"Wait how did you go from disagreeing with Naruto to agreeing with him?" Kiba frowned.  
"It's life, things happen." Deidara shrugged. "Anyw-  
"I'm going home." Naruto growled as he pushed off from the log he was sitting on and made to leave. What the hell was Neji doing over there?

"Why?" Deidara demanded as he turned to follow the blonde's gaze. "Who's the red head watching you?"  
"An asshole." Naruto hissed as his eyes held Gaara's. "I'm out."

"Oh no you're not!" Deidara said quickly as he turned his own glare on the smirking red head.  
"Deidara-" Naruto started only to grunt as he was pushed back down to the ground.

"Sit your ass down. I'll deal with him." Deidara said, making his way over to Gaara.

"Damn it, I don't need you to fight my battle!" Naruto shouted in anger as he followed Deidara, leaving the others to come or stay as they wished.

"You," Deidara said standing in front of Gaara, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Me," Gaara answered in amusement. "Well hello Naruto."

"Fuck you." Naruto growled, his body ready for a fight.

"Naruto please-"

"Shut the fuck up, Neji." Naruto hissed as he kept his gaze on Gaara. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Gaara answered, ignoring everyone making a small cirlce around him, Naruto, the other blonde, and two ravens.

"You're uninvited."

"Naruto-"

"Shut up Neji, I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend Naruto. Look I think you and Gaara got off on the wrong foo-"

"He punched me in the fucking nose!" Naruto snarled.  
"Do you hold onto grudes this long?" Gaara smirked.

"Listen, Gaara was it?" Deidara questioned, "Why don't you go home? Stay the hell away from Naruto. And if you come near him again, I'll beat your ass." Deidara stated.

"Right," Gaara sighed. "Look I only came to talk to Naruto. Neji said he'd be here so-"  
"Again, my warning is implied." Deidara cut him off, earning a glare from the red head.

"Or what?" Gaara growled.  
"Or this." Deidara glared, pulling his arm back and letting his fist fly. Ducking, Gaara grabbed his arm and turned the blonde around, earing a back slam from Deidara's head. Cursing, Gaara released the blonde and ran a hand against his nose. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, his arms clutching his middle as Deidara held him in place with his foot. "Now be a good boy and listen to teacher."

Only recieving a gasp in response, Deidara let him go and threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Neji take little red home. Naruto let's go get drunk."

"I didn't know you knew how to fight." Naruto said in surprise. "You look so girly."

"Girly man has to protect his cheeks. Never know what's going to try and get between them." Deidara smirked.

{ : : - : : }

The Hokage rubbed her forehead in frustration. She supposed these things happened but...

X-9 was making himself more of an enemy. What was his plan? How was he to get anything done if he was turning everyone against him? Deciding she'd see how this played out for a few days, she moved her gaze to another file and picked up a phone. She'd had other cases to take care of. This one was just another case in a long line of never ending cases.


End file.
